Sword Art Online:Starting
by Xero260
Summary: In a world that Kirito or Kazuto doesn't exist...Another hero will rise through Aincrad...A boy who doesn't remember anything about his past.
1. Chapter 1

"How many times do I have to kill this dragon?"said a raven haired boy, this boy is Sora, he is currently fighting an Ice Dragon for the fifth time, Sora needs an item from the Ice Dragon but it has a pretty low drop rate.

The Ice Dragon let out a mighty chilling roar, it used it's big claws to hit Sora but Sora has a high speed stat so he manage to avoid the Ice Dragons big claws, Sora saw an opening and used one of his sword skills.

"Continuous Slash!" with the skill activated Sora performed four continuous slashes.

" Roar!" the Ice Dragon roared in pain as the slashes connected.

Sora saw an opening and used one of his more powerful sword skills.

"Revolver!" with a mighty descending swing the attack hit and the Ice Dragon roared in pain one last time before shattering into million tiny pixels.

"Finally the item dropped!"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year since this death game started, a year since Kayaba Akihiko the game developer of SAO announced that the only way to beat this game is by clearing all hundred floors, at first every player felt a pit of despair some saying that they cannot possibly clear all floors but in 2 months the first floor was cleared and some hope was regained, slowly other players started joining in clearing the floors.I am also one of those players, a clearer is what they called us, we have recently just cleared the 55th floor...and I have also recently killed the Ice Dragon for the fifth time, the item I needed finally dropped!

I am currently finding a blacksmith shop after sometime I finally found one and entered the shop.

"Hello!" said a pink headed girl with red eyes."Would you like for me to do any blacksmithing for you or do you need a weapon?"

I took a look around her shop, all in all, it was pretty good considering the shop was bought recently...I could tell.

"How high is your blacksmithing level?" I asked the girl.I would not like for my item to break because her level in blacksmithing was low...it took me five times to kill the Ice Dragon for the item to drop.

"It is pretty high! Oh! I have not introduced myself yet, my name is Lisbeth." the girl now named Lisbeth said.

"The name is Sora, I would like you to make this item a sword." I introduced myself and stated what the item is to be made.

"Ok...just wait for a few minutes it should be done by then!" Lisbeth said and with that she entered a room, her working room I presume, while Lisbeth is still working I took a look at her weapons, I can say their not half bad, Then someone entered.

The girl that entered the shop has chestnut hair and hazel eyes, the girl is quite beautiful.

"Hello!...is Lisbeth here?" the girl asked.I noticed her uniform and it is from a guild called Knights of the Blood Oath if I stand corrected.

"She is currently working on the item I handed her." I answered.

"Oh! I guess I could wait, the name is Asuna by the way." the girl, Asuna said.

"My name is Sora."

We talked and got to know each other, we heard the door opening from where Lisbeth was working and looked her way.

"Oh! Asuna! You did not tell me you were coming." Lisbeth said.

"Why would'nt I come? You finally bought the shop you wanted." Asuna said back.

"Well...you could have sent a message."

"Ah...I forgot."

"Anyway here is the sword you wanted Sora!" Lisbeth said with a very happy tone, maybe because she completed the sword...eh could be anybodies guess.

"Thank you." I said.

"Just one question Sora." Lisbeth said."You already have a very powerful sword, why would you need another one now?" Lisbeth questioned me, this also caught Asuna's attention.

"Well...you promise to keep this a secret?" I said to both of them.

"Uh...sure!" Lisbeth said with Asuna nodding.

I equipped the sword Lisbeth made which is called "Frozen Blade" now this would replace my sword "Raven Crow" but I have a skill called Dual Wield so now I have two swords equipped.

"So that's why...well don't worry I would not tell anyone about it." Lisbeth said.

"I won't tell anyone too." Asuna said.I was very grateful for that.

"Thanks, I'll see you around Asuna and Lisbeth." and with that said I exited the shop.

(Back in Lisbeth's Shop)

"He's cute." Asuna said absentmindly, when she realize what she said she blushed of course Lisbeth was near her and heard what she said, so she teased her...the result?...Asuna was red as a tomato.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm...where should I practice my Dual Wielding?" I mostly asked myself while looking at the SAO news site.

"Maybe at that pla-oh!...so they found the Boss Room." I said as I found the piece of news at the top section of the site, it said here that the players that have found the Boss Room are scheduling a meeting at Central Velvet precisely 11:30 A.M. tomorrow.

"Guess I have to put on hold my Dual Wielding." with that said I used a teleportation crystal to teleport to Central Velvet, when the teleportation was done I look at my surroundings and I found many players doing their own things, I rented a room in a hotel once I found my designated room I entered it and checked the time, it read 10:40 at night so I equipped to a more comforting attire, laid on the bed, lastly...slept.

All of the players including me are currently standing at the front of a gigantic door that leads to the Boss Room after we finished strategizing and coming up with plans and ideas to defeat the Boss we ended the meeting, we fought some monsters along the way until we reached were all of us are currently at, I spotted Asuna as our gazes met, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok! Everybody get ready, were going in." said Heathcliff the leader of the guild called the Knights of the Blood Oath which is also the guild Asuna is in.

As Heathcliff pushed the gigantic door open all of us entered when all of us finished entering the gigantic door behind us closed Boss Room was dark until it lit up and all of us saw the Boss, the Boss looked like a full armored knight it was holding two swords, it's name read 'Dark Blader' it has four health bars as the Boss let out a mighty battle cry all of us tensed up.

"Okay people remember the plan." Heathcliff said."Now...move out!"

All of us fought long and hard until the Boss was down to it's last health bar, it was targeting a bunch of players until Asuna manage to land a hit, it change it's sites now it was only looking at Asuna, it used it's two swords to attack Asuna while she was still recovering from the attack she made, I could tell she could not counter it in time and I was the only one close to her without even thinking it I equipped my other sword and used a sword skill for Dual Wielding only to counter the attack.

"Star Dust!" I performed a 12 hit combo and manage to counter the Boss attack even got to hit it a couple of times.

"Thanks." Asuna said to me.

"Not needed." I said back to her.

"Okay, here is what were gonna do one counters it's attacks and the other one attacks it when the other countered the attacks, rinse and repeat." Asuna said to me.

"Got it." I said in took turns in attacking and countering the Boss when it was only a hit away it was my turn to attack the Boss.

"Revolver!" with the sword skill activated, the skill connected and the Boss shattered into many millions of tiny pixels, there was a congratulation sign, I also got the last attack bonus which was a body armor I decided to equip it and it was a black coat with gold and silver linings.

"Congrats." Asuna said, as the players also clapped and congratulated me.

"Thanks." I said to Asuna. I ascended the stairs that lead to another gigantic door that leads to the 56th floor as I pushed it open and walked outside I was greeted by the site of a lush green forest, I was about to continue forward until a familiar feminine voice called out to me.

"Wait!"

I looked back behind me to see Asuna coming towards me.

"What?"


End file.
